Live is worth living again
by Soumita
Summary: This song based one shot has our very own, well loved, strong willed blader Kane from team Psychics. Step in his shoes to discover how the encounter with Gideon's crew had left a deep imprint on their lives. Read along to rediscover and appreciate the alluring beauty and gravity of life even at the gloomiest of times.


**A/N -** This story suddenly formed when I was going through a similar work by my wonderful co writer Maha Anwar ( Indigo Jupiter ). If you're here, do check out her chapters.

[ 11676506/1/Bey-blade-characters-now-featuring-in-songs. ]

Besides a big THANK YOU to everyone who cared to read my previous work - It all began, although it was very carelessly written. A even more special thanks to dear reviewers - Aspincandescence, Queenmisty, Aquila , Adbhut and Indigo. :)

 **Disclaimer -** I don't own 'Beyblade' or the song 'Live is worth living.'

* * *

 _ **Live is worth living again.**_

* * *

' _The golden - red orb neared the horizon._

 _The sky was littered with vibrant orange splashes, pearly purple peaks , and a ruby red glow._

 _As if the sky had adorned itself to pay tribute to the majestic knight going home - the sun. '_

Kane sighed. Sunset had always been the beauty of Kane's life, but now after that fated incident, even the sun seemed have lost its majesty. As Kane stared out of the large glass window, into the wide welcoming sky, the terrible events of the past year began to replay in his head.

How a year or so ago, Gideon and his people had contacted were told that they needed a really powerful team of bladers for a certain mega project of had unsuspectingly believed those guys and ended up in Japan to meet them.

Only later did they grasp the fact, that the team was called here to be turned into ruthless , heartless, machine like players, only because Gideon wanted to use them as baits and capture the four, all powerful bitbeasts from the bladebreakers.

Even though they eventually managed to get out of the power crazy place, it had almost got them ruined. Well scratch that. It had ruined them - _utterly and completely._

 _T_ hey were no longer the team who played for passion. They were no longer the ones who toured the world to learn, to live. Instead now, they were labelled - ' _the Psychics' ._ The team which forgot that playing was for passion, not _power_. The team which lost their purpose drunken in power.

Thankfully, the whole thing, wasn't revealed to the media. This fortunately made life a little easier. At least people didn't know, but that didn't matter, did it?

The whole world might not be knowing the truth, but they themselves knew it. They knew what a horrendous pit they had dug for themselves. Guilt crushed the once cheerful foursome. The quartet had unknowingly turned to the foul road.

They had tried loads of comeback techniques, but none worked. They were crushed. All that was left were the ruins of four, once beautiful minds.

Goki still had hallucinations, Jerry had grown restless. Salima tried to cheer them up, she showered positive spirit, but deep inside she was just as broken as the others. And as for Kane, he tried hard to remain optimistic, still everything seemed hollow, devoid of any happiness . They held weekly get-togethers, discussed some strategies, tried to embrace positiveness, even trying to get back in normal beyblade training but as someone said - _band aids don't fix bullet holes_.

Today's evening called for another such get together. Kane had readied the room, set the table with snacks and was now waiting for the others to arrive, still gazing into the evening sky.

Suddenly, a somewhat distant melody made way to his ears. Probably his sister had set it going. It was a little faint, yet perfectly decipherable.

 _"Ended up on a crossroad_  
 _Try to figure out which way to go_  
 _It's like you're stuck on a treadmill_  
 _Running in the same place "_

Kane sighed again. How true it was. They had indeed ended up in a crossroad. However hard, they tried, they never seemed to move on. Life had almost become like a broken record stuck at the same terrible note.

 _" You got your hazard lights on now_  
 _Hoping that somebody would slow down_  
 _Praying for a miracle_  
 _Who'll show you grace?"_

' Huh...yeah. Who'll show us grace? We're the vile psychics, we don't deserve to be helped right? I do pray for a miracle, but god blesses miracles to the deserving ones, not to worthless chaps like us.

 _"Had a couple dollars and a quarter tank of gas_  
 _With a long journey ahead_  
 _Seen a truck pull over_  
 _God sent an angel to help you out_  
 _He gave you direction_  
 _Showed you how to read a map_  
 _For that long journey ahead_  
 _Said it ain't never over_  
 _Oh, even in the midst of doubt"_

At this, he couldn't help smiling. Not because God had sent angels, but at the weird comparison. For Kane, dollars and gas correlated to good thoughts, faith, things that could help them in the long journey ahead.

God sent an angel? No, not really, nor did he give a direction. He remained indifferent. Midst of doubt clogged his mind, and god didn't say its not over.

 _"Life is worth living, so live another day_  
 _The meaning of forgiveness_  
 _People make mistakes, doesn't mean you have to give in_  
 _Life is worth living again"_

He had come across similar messages before. People - his parents and friends telling him that mistakes shouldn't stop you. Mistakes make you learn... and other such preachings. He usually couldn't find much meaning in their words, he felt it didn't suit him.

Yet now, the music, the soft guitar in background , the beautiful voice and on overall- a little sanguine, a little regretful tone to it somehow made him realize that maybe... just maybe it was possible to be worthy again. To forget the past, and begin again. His hopes weren't hitting the roof, still he was sure that he had felt a lone bright ray flit across his mind.

"Relationship on a ski slope  
Avalanche comin' down slow..."

He wasn't paying attention, rather he kept musing over the past few lines.

Live is too short to be glum. Yes, their mistakes had been horrific. But is it true that they were too terrible to be ever forgiven? Past can't be erased, nevertheless it can be forgotten. Perhaps they still can start, all over again. They could...

Even before he finished the sentence, his brain registered the next para although he wasn't hanging on every word of the far off music anymore.

 _"Life is worth living, so live another day_  
 _The meaning of forgiveness_  
 _People make mistakes, doesn't mean you have to give in_  
 _Life is worth living again, oh whoa oh_  
 _Life is worth living again"_

The paragraph which had kept him pondering, repeated once again. This time Kane's faith strengthened a little more. The music was clearly taking over.

 _"What I'd give for my reflection_  
 _Is a different perception_  
 _From what the world may see_  
 _They try to crucify me_  
 _I ain't perfect, won't deny_  
 _My reputation's on the line_  
 _So I'm working on a better me"_

The song was right again. What would he not give to set his repute right? The whole world may not know, but those near to him, those who mattered, knew all about it. They would always try to comfort him, but to Kane it all looked false.

They try to crucify me? yeah. This is what Kane felt too.

Of course I'm not perfect. My team isn't perfect. No one is. But, we can try. Our prominence might have got scarred, still we can work on getting better. Can't we?

 _"Life is worth living, oh yeah_  
 _Life is worth living, so live another day_  
 _The meaning of forgiveness_  
 _People make mistakes_  
 _Only God can judge me_  
 _Life is worth living again_  
 _Another day_  
 _Life is worth living again"_

This time, when the chorus repeated, he felt a changed person. It seems a little too utopian, that a song can change someone's outlook in a matter of minutes, yet this was what exactly happened enticing blend of the dusky sky, the alluring song and a hopeful aura did what a thousand words couldn't.

It made made Kane see the bright road for once and for all.

* * *

Ten minutes later when, the entire crew was seated, Kane knew what to do. He borrowed his sister's phone, browsed through music files and set a particular file called - 'Live is worth living' on the playing mood.

He wasn't very sure if it would work or not, but when one minute into the song, his team members already had sad little smiles on their face,each of them engrossed in a nostalgic jog down the memory lane, Kane knew the work was done.

God had finally helped them and the wounds showed first signs of soothing.

 _ **Live is truly worth living again.**_


End file.
